Chosen by the Moon
by Divine Champion
Summary: Moving to Alola, 11 year old Moon finds herself going on the adventure of a lifetime. But, the mysterious Moone Amulet changes her in a way that not did she expect. And the mystery surrounding her missing brother begins to unravel. "There's something strange about this amulet. It's almost like it's holding the power of the moon itself. I wonder if there's one for the sun also."
1. The Obscure Legend

**Hey guys, Champion of the Divine Sun here with a bit of an experimental story. I've wanted to do a proper Pok** **émon story for a while now, since I completely forgot my other one until recently. And to those readers, I apologize.**

 **Unfortunately, I don't either Ultra version, so we'll have to settle with my novelization of the original Moon. My team has been official for every playthrough I've done through the story. It's just a matter of how I make them appear smoothly. This story will mainly focus on Moon, whose name I will give next chapter.**

 **Also, I seem to be the only one who's come for this sort of idea for SM. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. I want to know what you guys think.**

 **As usual, I only own my characters, and everything else is not mine.**

 **Let's begin this tale, shall we?**

* * *

 **Introduction: The Obscure Legend**

The Guardians and the two Legends are a part of Alola's culture. It is said the embodiments of the sun and moon themselves hailed from another dimension, and granted the four guardians their power.

But there is one legend that hasn't been told, due to its obscurity.

 _The Legends can have a champion, a human that can serve them and can be trusted with their power. To show who is the one chosen, the human will wear an amulet bearing their symbol._

 _For Lunala, the Moone Amulet._

 _For Solgaleo, the Sunne Amulet._

 _Over the course of time, it is possible for the human to show similar physical characteristics. Unfortunately, the chosen humans are often in danger of possible kidnapping and experimentation. Thus, the champions were never picked again._

Time continued forward, and it seemed as though the legend was forgotten from Alola's memory. Little did they know, that the tale would come to life, bringing an impending danger in the distant future.

* * *

 _A boy and a girl were at the altar, looking up at the two legends. The lion-esque Sunne Pokémon, Solgaleo, and the bat-like Moone Pokémon, Lunala._

 _[As you can see, you two are the last pair of champions that will ever be chosen. We hope that you guard your powers well.] Lunala spoke to the two humans, and even though it sounded like a cry, the two humans understood perfectly._

" _Of course, milady. We'll do anything to protect them." The girl said, curtseying._

" _Indeed, I will also swear to do anything to protect this power along with Aula." The boy also responded, bowing formally._

 _[That is very good. With the captain of Dragon Trial, there is no doubt that you will be fine.] Solgaleo hummed, with a trace of something reminiscent of a smirk in his voice._

 _It had only been five years since that day. Aula, Lucy, and Roy had grown up. While Lucy didn't look any much different, Aula and Roy did. Their black and dull grayish-blue shifted a deep red-violet and sapphire blue, which glowed when experiencing intense emotions. Aula's black hair had grown to her waist showed the occasional blue-violet strands while Roy's sandy blonde hair paled to an almost silvery color, with only few tufts of the original color remaining._

 _But it all changed when the island challengers attacked the first Dragon Trial Captain for unknown reasons._

" _Lucy, what happened?" Aula knelt beside the wounded girl. Her injuries looked severe._

" _I.. I don't know. Some of the challengers began attacking me. Probably because I was friends with, and I quote, "those freaks." I tried to calm them down, but they refused to listen. I lost them somewhere in the caves, but they'll catch up soon."_

" _Why those-" Roy was about to storm to the mouth of the tunnel when Lucy weakly grabbed his arm._

" _Don't. It'll only prove them right. You both need to disappear. Leave this world please."_

 _The two champions looked at each other, speaking telepathically. Then, they both nodded and began to remove their amulets._

" _What… are you doing? You said that you prom-"_

" _We know that we swore to protect our amulets, and subsequently, our powers with our lives. But if they want us to leave, then we can't leave you here." Roy spoke solemnly, then stepped away._

" _You are the only one that we can trust with the amulets. If anyone else were to wear them, they'll undoubtedly grow corrupt. But you, you can hold onto them until the time is right."_

 _The blood loss was making it difficult to listen to Aula, and Lucy could her life beginning to slip away._

" _What do you want to be, my dear? And are you willing to take a new form and task?"_

 _Lucy nodded weakly, willing to perform the task. With her last ounce of strength, she whispered, "Sensu Oricorio."_

 _Her eyes closed._

" _Well, this is our first and last attempt of this kind of power."_

" _Aula, how do you know it will work?"_

" _Honestly, I don't, Roy. But she's near her body. She's willing to come back as a Pokémon."_

 _They both held out their hands and concentrated, allowing their energy to flow out. Aula had to give up more to ensure that this would work. Slowly, Lucy's body began to shrink and change into that of a bird, gaining purple feathers._

 _When it was finally done, the remaining two humans collapsed to the ground, nearing their own deaths, and yet holding enough energy to hold out their amulets._

 _The Oricorio shuddered before getting to its feet, shaking its head and opening her eyes. She stared at the two amulets, and flew over to grab them with her feet, which she getting used to the fact that they bent backwards._

" _Good luck, Lucy." Roy and Aula spoke in unison, closing their eyes a final time. Lucy wanted to weep, but she had no choice or luxury of time. She immediately flew away with the amulets in tow, just in time to see some of the challengers exit the tunnel._


	2. Getting Ready to Move

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, despite its short length.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Move**

Luna opened her eyes to a familiar setting, one that she was eventually going to leave. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning in the process. Her eyes opened to see her mother's pet Meowth staring back.

"Hey, you. Did Mom tell you to wake me up?" She got out of her comfortable bed and headed to her dresser to change. The majority of her clothes were already boxed up, as well as the furniture.

"Meow?" [How'd you guess?]

There was a benefit to being a physic. While everyone else didn't understand what the Pokémon were saying, she could. She became a translator for people who didn't quite understand the 'mons wanted or needed just yet. And while she was praised for helping, the rumors about her ability ruined it. It didn't help that she had a fondness for Ghost-type Pokémon, either.

That was probably why her mother told her that they were going to move to another region called Alola.

Luckily, her mother told her that a professor was going to video call her later in the day. What she failed to mention that the time zone difference was quite obvious. Right now, it was around daytime in Kanto, but it was around nighttime in Alola.

' _The jet lag is going to kill me when we get there.'_ The girl thought to herself.

As she packed away the last of her items, she stopped at her last one. It was a picture of her, her parents, and her twin brother. Which was weird because they looked nothing alike. His blond hair and blue eyes compared to her ebony.

He went on a business trip with their father and never returned. When their father said that he had been abducted and murdered, something in their mom had snapped, and they both began to argue.

Her nine year old mind couldn't comprehend it properly. Even now, two years later, she still didn't understand it. She knew her brother was alive, but she didn't voice it, in fear of both getting into the argument, and evenrtually, raising up the topic. In fact, she couldn't even explain how she knew that her brother was still alive. She just knew it.

She swallowed the memories down and put the framed picture in the box.

Her laptop gave off a beeping sound, notifying her that someone wanted to video call her.

"Ah, must be the professor." She sat in her chair, and double clicked the video icon.

"Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec." The professor was slightly blurred and a bit skewed on her end before he adjusted his camera.

"Hey there Good evening!"

"Um, good evening to you too, even though it's still daytime for me. You must be Professor Kukui." Luna chuckled nervously, slightly taken aback at his cheerful attitude.

The professor nodded. "So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola."

"Yeah, we should be there by tomorrow morning. My mom's allowing me to say bye to my friends tonight."

"Well, that's close enough. Now, allow me to describe Alola."

As he continued on with his little lecture, Luna began making little mental notes about the region. Like how it was made of four islands, and the native Pokémon. And she kinda gushed internally when she saw the adorable little puppy, which was apparently known as a Rockruff.

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! Stay still for a bit, I'm gonna take a picture."

The eleven year old did as he asked, staying still. For a moment, she felt something shift in the air, but the feeling left quickly. The fingers on her right hand twitched slightly.

"All right then, I'll let you spell your name for me."

"Luna Eclipse, spelled exactly as it sounds." The girl internally winced when she gave out her last name.

"You know, you're one letter away from being 'Lunar Eclipse.'" Kukui jokingly said.

"You can blame my mom for that."

Anyway, 10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know that you're on your way! Luna! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo! Can't wait to see you in person, cousin!"

Kukui waved goodbye and ended the call.

Luna exhaled, relieved that it was over. She felt nervous for nothing, but she muttered, " In three, two, one…"

"Luna! Come help me with these boxes!"

' _Heh. Right on time,'_ she thought as she shouted, "Coming!" She got out of her chair, and headed out of her room.


	3. A Resonance

**Chapter 2: A Resonance **

Luna felt annoyed when they finally landed in Alola because of the heat. She felt like she was being cooked alive as she added boxes into her new room. Luckily, all of the big furniture had gotten in while they were on the plane ride.

After organizing all of her clothes and plugging wires and cables, the exhaustion was finally getting to her. So she headed to her bed, took off her shoes, and fell to her side, falling asleep immediately.

"Meow." _**[Hey, Luna, your mom wants you up.]**_

" _ **..Fine.."**_

Groaning, the ebony-eyed girl woke up from her nap and stretched her arms before putting on her shoes. She petted the Meowth on its head, carefully avoiding the coin. Looking out her window, she saw that it was already nighttime.

As she exited her room, she saw her mom enter the main room, yawning.

"You were out like a light, weren't you, Luna? You ought to be full of energy by now!"

Luna yawned. "You would be me too if the time difference and jet lag got to you."

"Watch your tone, Luna Yumi Eclipse." Her mother teased, using her full name. This made the eleven year old groan in embarrassment. Everything about her was based on the moon.

"So, Luna… are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"Of course. After seeing the professor's Rockruff, I was looking forward to it. Even if it meant leaving Kanto behind." Luna's tone trailed to a wistful one, remembering the friends she was forced to leave. And while they supported her, they didn't want her to leave, either.

"Hey there, Luna!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts at the slightly unfamiliar voice. Then, she realized that it was Professor Kukui, who had chosen to let himself in. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. Not she was staring at him. It was the first thing she simply noticed.

"The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin."

"I know who you are," Luna responded snappishly, before realizing her mistake. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm not usually this cranky unless I'm very tired."

"I guess that answered my question of you feelin' any jet lag." The professor chuckled.

" _ **Hey, Meowth. How tired do you think I am?"**_

 _ **[To the point that you're zoning out again and talking to me telepathically. I thought you practiced.]**_

" _ **I have. But I'm not really in the mood to raise it right now."**_

 _ **[Obviously.]**_ The sarcasm was a bit thick on the word. _**[By the way, that Kukui guy is talking to you now.]**_

"... Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon,yeah!"

"Wait, what's a Kahuna?" Luna was starting to wish that she looked a bit more into Alola's culture besides the time zone differences.

"Well, Kahunas is not only chiefs of the islands, but they're also crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers in Alola. They're considered unbeatable for folks like me and you. The Kahuna of Iki Town in particular is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure with their first Pokémon." Kukui explained.

' _Okay, got that down. I'll have to write it down later,'_ Luna thought to herself. She headed to her room to grab her hat and bag. Honestly, she hated her hat, mostly because of its design. But, it'll do for now.

* * *

"So, how do you like Alola, Luna?" Kukui asked.

"Um, it's nice, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I feel so out of place here." Luna responded looking at the dirt path in front of her.

"You don't need to sweat it, cousin. It's pretty normal to feel a bit unsure when you're in a new place. Especially in a different region."

As the two of them made their way to the entrance, Luna stopped and asked, "What's up with that Pokémon? It kinda looks like a Meowth."

"I was going to mention that. Due to Alola's climate and culture, some Pokémon will look completely different than how they normally appear. This is what is known as a regional variant."

"Huh, that's very interesting."

* * *

"Iki Town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see."

"Does that mean that the other three islands have own guardian?"

"Indeed, Luna. Although… " Kukui looked around, confused. "We were supposed to meet everybody here. Maybe they're all back there on the Mahalo Trail. That is where Tapu Koko's ruins are."

"Hey, Luna. Why don't you do me a solid and look for the kahuna? You can't miss him since he looks just like one."

' _That's… not helpful at all, professor.'_ Luna sweatdropped, but did as he asked and looked around. As she climbed up the wooden stairs, she could see a girl in the distance with a single-strap bag. Her light outfit made her stand out enough, but it looked like she was talking to her bag before leaving. This made Luna rather curious, so she followed after the girl. Yes, it was rather obvious that the mysterious girl wasn't the kahuna, but Luna didn't care at the moment.

"So, this is the Mahalo Trail." Luna muttered to herself, barely registering the cooling night. She climbed the steps and up the slopes until she could barely the other girl's voice.

"You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you."

' _Ah, so it was a Pokémon she was talking to. But why try to hide them?'_ Luna's curiosity was getting the best of her as she quickly went up the steps, which she later realized were logs.

"Ah…" The girl turned around, noticing that someone had followed her, but her Pokémon's situation was her top concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"H-help… Save Nebby, please!"

Luna had tilted her head to see what was going on. A nebulous Pokémon was at the center of bridge, surrounded by Spearow.

The girl expressed her fear, feeling weak in the knees. Luna nodded, saying, "Okay. You stay here, on solid ground. I'll go out there and rescue your Nebby from those Spearow."

The first couple of steps were fine, with Luna being very careful until the bridge moved. She had assumed that the bridge was not in the best of conditions, but she clearly didn't expect it to lurch. In fact, the closer Luna got to the Pokémon, the more unstable it became.

"Hey. Don't be afraid. I'm gonna get you away from them." Luna spoke softly as she got to her knees.

"Spear!" [Hey! That's ours!] One of the Spearow tried to scratch her face with its talons, but Luna ducked and protected the Pokémon under her, wincing at the pain that bloomed on her right shoulder.

Even with her eyes closed, she could see a blue glow that steadily grew brighter. A swirling vortex began to form, knocking away the Spearow at the price of destroying the bridge below them.

Luna could hear the girl scream in horror, but she herself couldn't voice out her own terror when she realized that gravity was about to pull her into the river below. Adjusting herself in mid-air to properly cradle Nebby, she closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

Only to realize that something had managed to catch her at the last possible moment. She opened her eyes in shock, completely dumbfounded. It was a Pokémon, but it was one she had definitely never seen before. And it was very fast, faster than she expected because she quickly felt herself being lowered to the ground. It flipped itself over her, landing gracefully in front of her.

"That's the Guardian Deity…" The girl next to her whispered in a mixture of awe and horror. She had heard of the guardian's flighty nature, but to think that it would rescue a foreigner was quite strange, to say the least. There had to be something about the newcomer that sparked the guardian's interest.

Luna, however, stared at the Guardian with a childlike fascination. "What… Who are you?" She asked softly, unaware of the fact that she tightened her hold on the nebulous Pokémon. She took in the newcomer's appearance. An orange and black body, with yellow wing-like appendages attached to its arms, when ended in sharp, black claws. The intricate design on the yellow appendages made her think of two halves of a face, which would make the claws the two halves of a beak.

' _A bird… But them together, and they'd resemble a bird.'_ She thought.

"Ko…" It plainly ignored Luna's question and allowed lightning to crackle to life. The air seemed to grow agitated at its power, but it also appeared to wake up Luna's senses. Almost immediately, she noticed that she couldn't understand it. Was it because she wasn't familiar with its kind, or was her brain experiencing sensory overload, and didn't have the mental energy to actually translate?

The electricity suddenly stopped, and the Pokémon took a few steps away from the two humans, keeping its attention mostly on Luna and the Pokémon she was holding. It could've sworn that it saw her black eyes shift to a deep red before returning to its original color.

' _She is a rather interesting human. Hmm..'_

It let out a cry, and immediately flew away, intentionally dropping a sparkling stone onto the ground. The two girls and Pokémon followed the trail it left behind, completely stunned by what had just occurred. It wasn't until Nebby hopped out of Luna's arms did they snap themselves back to the present.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're both okay." The girl next to the Luna sighed in relief before staring at her Pokémon. "You shouldn't have tried to your power again. You could barely move after the last time."

Luna smiled wryly and attempted to stand, only to remember her injury when she placed pressure on her shoulder and hissed in pain.

"Here, let me help." Before the eleven year old could even reply, the white-clad girl was reaching into her bag, looking for first-aid supplies. Luna chose to not resist, and instead lowered her shirt sleeve to make it easier. The scratches themselves weren't too terribly deep, but some were barely allowing blood to leak out. "There, that should do it." Luna took it as a cue to stand, with the other girl's help.

"Umm… I guess I should thank you for rescuing Nebby. I'm sorry for making you do that for me."

Luna shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's fine, really. I honestly have no problem helping people or Pokémon out. Though, I've never seen a Pokémon like Nebby before. My name's Luna, by the way."

"My name is Lillie. Hey, can you keep Nebby a secret? It's a rare Pokémon, so…" Lillie began to trail off.

"You're afraid that someone might steal it," Luna finished. Lillie mentally noted the dark tone in Luna's voice as she nodded. ' _Perhaps something had happened to her involving thievery,'_ the blonde thought.

"Pew!" [Hey!]

The two girls looked down to see the aforementioned Pokémon holding the sparkling stone above its head. It looked up at Luna and let out another cry. Luna's eyes widened slightly before kneeling down and taking the stone.

"Nebby is sure an interesting girl," Luna said, which confused Lillie.

"How do you know that Nebby is a girl? For all we know, Nebby could be a boy," Lillie responded, to which the other nodded, acknowledging her point before taking a deep breath.

"If I keep your secret, can you promise to keep mine?" Luna hesitantly asked. Pokémon were actually okay about her ability, and the same could be said with her mother and, at one point, brother. And Lillie had something about her that made her trustworthy in Luna's eyes. Lillie hesitantly nodded.

"I'm a psychic. I can have a telepathic conversation with Pokémon if I choose to," The Kanto native admitted, "Nebby has a slight femininity to her voice."

Lillie stared at Luna with awe. "That's actually a cool ability to be born with. Can you do the same with humans?" Lillie asked, curious yet wary. Luna shook her head.

"Honestly, I've never tried, mostly because I worry about the person's reaction." Luna looked away, but quickly shook her head. "We should be heading back. I still need to look for the kahuna."

Lillie voiced her agreement. "You're right. Come on, Nebby. Back in the bag."

"Pew!" [Okay!] Luna mentally chuckled at the Pokémon's childish response.

"I'm so sorry to ask you, but do you mind walking me back? Some of these Pokémon can be like those Spearow, or worse."

"Lillie, I really don't mind helping out, but you need to learn to not apologize like that. Apologies should be saved for more serious situations. Otherwise, they won't be as genuine as they should've been," Luna said. The idea of apologies being so carelessly used had unsettled her. A part of her thought of it as Lillie's defense mechanism, but that didn't make any sense. She tucked it away in a mental corner to think about later.

Lillie took a moment to process what Luna had said. There was an underlying request hidden there, and when she nodded, she could a soft smile appear on Luna's face. And then, the two began to walk back to the town together, unaware of the tapu's gaze that grew in curiosity at the three. The newcomer in particular had a similar energy to that Pokémon, and the girl clothed in white wanted to protect it.

The tapu wanted to test the newcomer, but it was apparent that she didn't have a Pokémon of her own. At least, not yet. But she would soon enough. And it will wait until then.


	4. Our Choice

**Chapter 3: Our Choice**

It had only taken a few minutes for the two girls to return to the small town. It was a silent walk, but they both appreciated it. Just having one another's presence was enough.

For Luna, what had happened to her felt surreal, to the point where she was almost convinced that she had dreamt it. But the pain in her shoulder was real, as well as the now destroyed bridge, and meeting Lillie. And yet, it was the silently powerful stone in her front right pocket that kept her mentally off balance. Its energy was intense, and rolled over her in waves, practically messing around with her concentration.

The same could be said for Lillie, except she was thinking about what Luna had said earlier.

 _"You're afraid that someone might steal it?"_

It was the tone that had caught her attention. Luna sounded like she had a bad experience herself. And although she was quite curious, Lillie didn't want to appear rude to the new girl. It was something her mother had instilled into her, to put it kindly.

"Ah, Luna, you're back and you found my assistant," Kukui said as the two girls walked up to him, "For the sake of formalities, Luna, this is my assistant." Lillie nodded nervously, which made the psychic take another mental note as she said, "So, you're also acquainted with the professor. In that case, it's nice to formally meet you, Lillie. My name is Luna."

Lillie noticed how formal Luna suddenly sounded, almost like she was putting on a mask. She fidgeted with her bag slightly.

"Well, I can say the same to you, Luna. And yes, I am the professor's assistant. It's the least I can do after he offered me a place to stay."

"Luna and her mom had just recently moved here from Kanto, Lillie. They've been busy unpacking, so today's…" the professor trailed off when he saw the white bandage just barely peeking out the neckline. "Are you okay, Luna? What happened?" Kukui became serious in that moment, which caught the ebony-haired girl off guard. He didn't mind a child going off on their own in a place that they had never been to, yet he does when they're injured?

'That's some really dumb logic there, buddy. I mean, it's nice to know that you care for my well-being, but still… ' Was Luna's only thought as she said, "Just an encounter with some feisty Spearow. Not deep enough to bleed, but just enough to sting for awhile." As the professor took a step forward, Luna took two steps back out of slight paranoia and annoyance. She was reminded of her father, who always pretended to care about her and her brother, but would always attempt to do something. When they were younger, the two were constantly on their guard whenever he was around. And even then, it wasn't enough.

"Sounds like I missed something." The trio's attention was soon on the newcomer, who was a larger, older man. His outfit consisted of a yellow coat over a deep blue shirt, a pair of very light gray cargo pants with a knotted belt of the same color, and a pair of sandals. He had tanned skin and a rather impressive mustache.

Kukui shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Not really, but… Where were you, Kahuna? Last I checked, we were supposed to meet up here."

The older man simply shook his head in response. "It sounds like you've forgotten that I am the kahuna of this very island, professor. As such, it is my duty to solve any problem that occurs here," The Kahuna said as he looked up to the sky, in the direction of the guardian's ruins. He could've sworn that he saw the guardian flying out and about.

"You know, I think I might not have been the only one helping. When I was on my way here, I thought I saw Tapu Koko in the sky."

 _'Ah, so that is its name,'_ Luna thought to herself, _'Tapu Koko…'_ That was when she felt the energy of that mysterious stone intensify just slightly, almost completely distracting her from the conversation. It was almost like she was in an ocean, trying to keep her head above the waves that continued its merciless way of wearing her down. And at the rate it was going at, she might as tune out everything, go home and crash. Her mental energy was depleting a lot faster than it normally would when she had her psychic guard up.

Lillie nodded, confirming what the older man saw was real. "Actually, um… Kahuna Hala, you weren't seeing things. Nebby was being attacked by some Spearow on the Plank Bridge when Luna helped it get away. T-that was when the bridge collapsed, and I-I thought that they were going to fall into the ravine below. And then the… the island's Guardian Deity swooped in to save them!"

Putting his hands on his hips, Professor Kukui chuckled. "Well, that's definitely something you don't hear everyday."

Kahuna Hala nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Even though it is supposed to protect us, Tapu Koko is quite fickle. And yet, it was moved to save you." He turned his head and said to the professor, "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Perhaps I should entrust this brave, young girl with a Pokémon of her own. I believe that we'll make a fine Trainer out of her!"

If she wasn't in public, she would've squealed in pure joy. She had always wanted one to call her own, a partner to be with. But she kept her composure as the older man walked towards her to shake her hand. "I have heard of your coming through Professor Kukui. Welcome to Alola, Luna. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

The owner of ebony eyes nodded curtly. "It is an honor to meet you, sir. And, thank you for giving me a chance to be a Trainer." She sounded so polite, it was almost like she was a different person.

"It really is no trouble. Now then," Hala chuckled as he pulled out three small Pokéballs, "Come on out, my Pokémon. Let's have a look at you."

He threw the three balls up, releasing the Pokémon that were happy to be free as they landed on the nearby stage.

"First, we have the Grass-type, Rowlet." In response to hearing its name, the small brown and white owl turned around and flared its wings, hooting with delight.

"Next, the Fire-type, Litten." A bored black and red cat simply made a noise that seemed to be a cross between a meow and a growl, which caught Luna by suppressed surprise. Both the owl and cat reminded her of her brother, who liked to show off at times, and would occasionally push people away whenever he got moody.

"And last, there is the Water-type, Popplio." A blue seal-esque Pokémon barked happily as it clapped it tail fins together.

Luna silently regarded each one in her mind, completely immersed by the one choice she needed to make. She didn't realize that her mental shield had gone down, too weakened by the stone's energy to continue maintaining. So, the three Pokémon before her were listening to her thoughts.

 ** _'Well, they are all adorable in their own way, and any one of them would be beneficial for me. Hmm…'_**

Because of the way her hair covered the sides of her face when she tilted her head down, none of the people beside her could see her inner turmoil brewing in her eyes like an incoming storm. And the Pokémon wisely chose to stay quiet, in fear of her reaction. But they did give one another a side glance, knowing who was going to make the first move.

"Bwark bwark?" [Can I be your partner?] Luna shifted her gaze to the Popplio who moved in front of Rowlet and Litten to make her notice. The girl blinked, taken aback momentarily before smiling softly. Unlike the other two, there was something about the Water-type that seemed to click within her.

"I choose Popplio."

Behind the Popplio, both Rowlet and Litten were smiling at the human before them. Popplio was technically the youngest of the three, and they've noticed the connection the two made. With them, they saw the hesitation in Luna's eyes as they grew in darker with the inner storm. With the aforementioned Pokémon, however, the storm seemed to ease up, and ebony eyes expressed something similar to lightening the color.

"Alright, Luna," Hala said as he returned the other two to their respective Pokéballs, "Head up onto the stage. You may have chosen Popplio, but Popplio needs to choose you as well if you two are to be partners."

Luna nodded, and headed for the stairs on the right as Popplio made its way to the other side, turning around to face the human.

"It's time to see if Popplio will-"

"Bwark…" Almost immediately, the Water-type headed for Luna, looking up at Luna happily. Everyone was quite surprised at its eagerness, but the Kanto native simply picked the Pokémon up and held it up in the air.

"Bwark bwark!" [Yay! I'm so happy!] The way Popplio said it made Luna think that it was a girl.

"Bwark." [You're correct on that, Miss Luna.]

 ** _"Just Luna is fine,"_** Luna telepathically said. The Pokémon nodded, agreeing to the unintentional condition.

"Oh my, I've never seen such eagerness from a Popplio before." Hala said, laughing. Indeed, it was not a common sight. Aside from the occasional Rowlet, of course. Littens were always a bit standoffish, and would rarely show emotions out of battle.

"That just means that these two are going to be amazing partners," Kukui said, before asking Luna what she was going to name her partner.

"Arashi," The eleven year old said, finding it a perfect fit. Water could easily change. It could be tranquil, or it could be violent. She telepathically told the Pokémon she held its meaning, and she barked happily.

Unbeknownst to Luna, Nebby had also heard her, but it made no attempt of voicing her response. Instead, she made her way out of Lillie's bag and floated just slightly above the ground and cried out, surprising her innocent rescuer. Lillie had sacrificed much in order to free her from that prison. And with the sudden freedom came an urge to see Alola. Or rather, the urge to find the four ruins. Nebby did not know why, but she had to go to them.

Luna was chuckling at the mischief the intriguing Pokémon was doing. While everyone was distracted with the living nebula, she walked off the stage with Arashi following behind in a way that Luna could vaguely describe as a crawl-walk. She wished that she could properly say what it was, but her mental exhaustion was starting to get to her.

"Let's see what you are," she said, keeping her Pokédex out while she put her Trainer Passport in the pocket hidden inside her small bag. Turning it on, she looked for her partner's entry, seeing it as the seventh overall.

 _'That means the other six must belong to Litten and Rowlet and their respective lines.'_ Unlike other kids her age, she had some older friends that had gone on their journeys and few friends that were younger than her. Her brother, Tai, was the only one that was the same age as her. Tapping the entry, a slightly robotic yet smooth male voice read the information out.

 **"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles. Scan this Pokémon for more information."**

Luna held the machine as if it were a camera to Arashi, and pressed the scan button as it appeared in the upper left corner of the screen.

 **"This Popplio is female and has the ability Torrent. It knows the following moves: Pound, Water Gun, and Growl."**

Going down the wooden stairs while looking for the description of both the Torrent ability and the move Water Gun, Luna was interrupted by a boy shouting, "Hey!"

Choosing to shove her slight irritation aside, Luna put away her Pokédex and looked at the boy before her. He had tanned skin, and wore a simple black shirt, a pair of bright yellow shorts, and had an orange backpack on his back. His dark green hair was tied up. He was quite energetic to her eyes, which was weird considering how her friends normally spent theirs whenever they were around and not traveling.

"Let's have a Pokémon battle! Come on, you and me!" He said enthusiastically, bordering on yelling. It took a good chunk of willpower to not immediately plug her ears. All of her friends knew her best, and one of the things she disliked was loud noises because it would break her focus on whatever she was thinking or working on. But this boy didn't know her for obvious reasons, so she was going to let it slide.

"Sure, why not. What do you think?" Luna looked down to her partner, who barked in agreement.

Ah, my boy. Where has that fire come from," Hala came up from behind Luna, which made her stiffen up and the fingers on her left hand twitch just slightly. Neither Lillie and Kukui noticed, but Arashi did. She thought about bringing it up, but decided against it for now. Today was supposed to be a good night for her human partner. She'd have to resist for now. "And besides, what good is a Pokémon battle without exchanging names first?" Hala continued, bringing Arashi back to reality. Due to her height, she had to look up just slightly to see how Luna and the boy interacted.

"Fine. My name is Hau, and my partner is Shadow, my Litten." The boy, who had introduced himself as Hau, extended a hand to Luna. She returned the gesture in a rather calm manner, which surprised the sea lion. Luna must be really good at handling her slight moment of fear, since it didn't show in her facial expression or even her eyes. In fact, it was almost like the twitch hadn't occurred at all. But she could've sworn that it did.

"Name's Luna, and this Popplio here is my partner. Her name is Arashi." Luna said, sparing a glance the blue sea lion, who barked out a greeting of her own.

"You know, your Popplio is pretty cool!"

"Aw, thanks. I'm sure that your Litten is cool as well. Now, are we gonna do this?" Luna asked as Hau walked away a rather acceptable distance.

"Yeah! Let's battle! I was trying to look for you in Iki Town, but I couldn't find you!" Hau yelled in response.

Luna's voice took on a sarcastic tone and said, "That's because a certain Professor thought it was a good idea to let the new kid wander into the wilderness on her own, completely aware of the fact she was going to get lost, and potentially hurt."

"All I did was to ask you to go find the kahuna." Kukui pointed out, attempting to ignore the kahuna's pointed stare.

"Yeah, but you practically gave me nothing to help me, which in turn, became the main reason why I got lost and why my injury now exists." By this point, Luna had dropped the sarcasm and and her voice became accusatory with a hint of anger. Before she could allow herself to be caught up in it, she forced herself to take a deep breath to calm down. Clearing her throat, she decided to shove the indirect anger to the back of her mind, letting it fester on her conscience. She looked at Arashi, who looked back at her worriedly. She nodded wordlessly, her way of saying that she was okay.

If only that feeling would stay longer than a few seconds now.

 ** _"Are you ready, Arashi?"_** She mentally asked the sea lion, who had made her way to be in front of her.

 ** _[A bit nervous, but yeah. Ready to go when you are.]_ **Was the Popplio's mental response. It appeared that the two girls had already become well-used to speak telepathically. A majority of Pokémon, especially Psychic-types, seem to have this sense of knowing that she was, well, a psychic.

Everyone else wisely chose to not pry into Luna's sudden dash of anger, but chose to tuck it away in the back of their minds as something to keep as a mental note. Perhaps they could speak to Luna's mother about it.

"Alright, Luna. I appreciate how you're willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no-holds-barred match from both of you." Hala said, while Hau began stretching his arms.

"Alright. Come on out, Shadow!" Hau exclaimed, releasing his Litten. Luna immediately knew that she had the advantage due to Arashi's type, so she quickly commanded, "Arashi, use Water Gun!"

"Scratch her before she gets a chance to, Shadow!" Hau said to his partner. Taking advantage of the fact that he had legs compared to her tail and flippers, Shadow leapt at Arashi right as she prepared to fire a stream of water. Both the sea lion and the cat took damage from the other, with the Litten sustaining more damage than the Popplio.

"Make her back off, Shadow! Use Growl!" Obeying Hau's order, the Alolan Fire starter growled almost menacingly, making the Water-type back away. Before Luna could verbally give out her order, Arashi quickly hopped to her friend, now opponent, and promptly smacked him with her tail before returning to her Trainer.

 ** _[Sorry, I was following your order. I should've waited until you spoke it.] Arashi mentally apologized to Luna, who was trying to keep a straight face after seeing what had just occuring._**

 _ **"It's okay. Although, that was quite impish of you."**_

 _ **[Well, other Pokémon know me for the mischief I tend to create.]**_

 _ **"In that case, let's use that to our advantage."**_

"Alright, Shadow. Use Ember on Arashi. Weaken her even further."

"Avoid them, Arashi!"

Barking out an affirmative, the sea lion hopped around, dodging the oncoming small bursts of fire until the ground below her erupted, knocking Arashi up into the air.

* * *

 **Oh dear gods, I am so sorry for not posting for so long. After completing my other story, I was still working on this until a personal issue came up and made me lose steam for some time. It was... not a fun time trying to go through it, but I managed to do so by thinking of you guys. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have questions, feel free to ask either through the review or pm me. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism.**


	5. Another Gift from a Ghost

**Yay, a new chapter has arrived, and it's much earlier than the last one. I really wanted to flesh out the true extent of Luna's psychic abilities when she battles, but since it's her first battle, it would be rather basic. It's going to real fun when I give hints of her past.**

 **As for Arashi, she will be fun to write for, considering her nature and characteristic. Especially for one little plot bunny in my head.**

 **But, that's enough of me talking. On to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Another Gift from a Ghost**

Lillie let out a shocked cry while Hala and Kukui tensed in case neither Luna nor Arashi couldn't react in time. What no one expected was the next few moments.

Luna smirked as her onyx eyes gleamed with mischief. "Now!" She shouted, as the Popplio she'd chosen began to dive headfirst to the ground, blowing a bubble to create a cushion. As the bubble conformed the weight from above, it quickly adjusted itself to become a perfect sphere again, thus launching the sea lion into the air once more. The bubble remained for a few seconds before it burst, catching anyone within range. Even though she felt the water hit her legs, Luna remained focused on her objective. She was vaguely aware of another pair of eyes watching her, and she had a feeling on who it was. She watched Arashi right herself as she gave the command, "Water Gun!"

" _ **Make sure that Shadow tires out!"**_

The Popplio did so, firing off stream after stream of water at the Litten, who immediately reacted to the oncoming attacks. Gravity reminded itself and began pulling Arashi back down. Throwing out one final Water Gun, Arashi fell back to the ground. Landing on her tail and posing dramatically, she watched the Water Gun hit the tired cat as he tried to recover from the many that she had previously fired. Out of exhaustion, Shadow collapsed with his eyes closed, unable to battle.

It only took a few moments for Luna to come down from the high she was on after realizing that the plan worked perfectly. It was on the spot, and there were quite a few holes in it. "We did it, Arashi. Holy Arceus, we did it!"

To the ears of every other human, Arashi barked in agreement. As Hau returned his partner, he too felt the rush of a first battle fade away, but that didn't put a damper on his enthusiastic nature.

"That gave me chicken skin! You said your name was Luna, right? Arashi was awesome!" He said excitedly, which threw Luna wince almost imperceptibly. A rather dark thought crossed her mind before immediately tossing it aside and mentally burning it. Arashi was too tired to even notice it, and she herself was enjoying a deep blue Pokébean that Luna had given her as a treat.

"I can say the same to Shadow, considering how he able to avoid all those Water Guns until that last one." Luna responded, giving the Litten credit where it was due.

"In that case, I look forward to going all out this weekend!" Hau exclaimed, while Luna's curiosity had grown. Why did he say this weekend?

 _ **[Ah, he must be referring to the upcoming festival that honors Tapu Koko. There's always a battle held in its honor.]**_ Arashi's voice echoed in the psychic's mind.

" _ **Huh. That's good to note."**_ Said psychic responded telepathically. Luna had a feeling that the gaze she had felt earlier had grown in interest, and she wondered now just how curious the owner was.

Hiding in the foliage near the entrance of the Mahalo Trail, the Electric/Fairy Guardian's eyes glowed. It was very, _very_ interested in the newcomer. The idea of challenging her grew more and more tempting by the second, but once again, it had to resist. I mean, going against a new Trainer who had just gotten a baby Pokémon that had a disadvantage against Electric-types seems a bit… unfair, to say the least. In fact, the tapu couldn't recall a time where its attention had been focused on one thing for so long. It sped off, returning to its ruins.

As soon as it had left, the stone within Luna's pocket glowed noticeably, to the point where Luna instinctually took it out in order to take a look. Its energy was akin to a stormy sea, uncontrollable and violent. She could feel barely hear herself think now, let alone address Arashi's mental concerns.

"Hm? Luna… You wouldn't mind me taking a look at that sparkling stone of yours?" Hala asked. Luna could've sworn that she had heard the undertones of an order, but she did comply. The warmth was gone now, and the intensity of the stone's energy had lessened slightly, but it appeared that she was the only one being affected. Proving that she was an oddity once again since no one else had a reaction.

"...! Could it be?!" Hala exclaimed once his suspicions were confirmed. Hau also saw the stone that was now in his grandfather's hand, and he felt envy stab at him. His usual cheery expression had dropped to a bit.

"Tutu, isn't that…" The envy was obvious in his tone, and Luna wanted to say something, but before she was interrupted by the kahuna's question.

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge. Is that right, Luna?"

"Well, yes… But neither of us had noticed that it had dropped the stone until after Lillie dressed my wound." Luna responded truthfully, but had a slight hesitation when she mentioned Lillie. It sounded like she wanted to say that it was actually Nebby who had brought the stone to their attention, but she couldn't due to the promise she had made to Lillie.

"So, it even chose to give you a stone…" Hala muttered under his breath before saying, "Perhaps you are here in Alola because this is where you are meant to be, Luna. Allow me to borrow this stone for now." He must've seen the hesitation in the girl's eyes, for he added, "Fret not! I will return it to you this weekend at the festival. You do appear to have the makings of a kind Trainer. So please, join us for the festival!"

"Well, if you insist. It does sound like fun." Luna answered shyly, and everyone was trying to figure her out. She was angry at one moment, then she was happy, and now she was shy and hesitant.

"But first, I think it's time to get you back home safely. You should come along as well, Lillie. Wouldn't want to lose you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!" Kukui brought up.

' _Ah, so the professor knows of Nebby,'_ Luna thought to herself, completely unaware of the red tint that briefly appeared in her eyes. But it disappeared just as quickly as she laughed at said Pokémon's antics.

* * *

As the three walked down the dirt path, the two girls were once again enjoying the silence when Lillie asked Luna a question. "Hey, Luna. What do you think that you are going to do? Now that you have Arashi, I mean."

"Hm… I'm not sure. If my friends were here, they'd probably tell me to go on a journey of my own." Luna answered, looking down at her partner that she was holding in her arms.

"Bwark bwark bwark. Bwark bwark." [Well, a lot of people do find themselves because of those journeys. And it does sound like fun.] The Popplio barked out her opinion, and the way Luna acted was beginning to convince Lillie that she was actually telling the truth. That she was a psychic. If that was the case, then she really had to keep her secret. Even though she already had enough secrets to hide, she felt like it was only fair since Luna was keeping Nebby's existence a secret. As they stopped in front of Luna's house, Kukui explained that Lillie was staying at his house for the time being. Lillie added that it was only a half hour walk from here, since it was down by the beach.

"Also, I want to say thanks again for saving Nebby at the bridge." Lillie said, shifting her bag over to her other shoulder.

"I-it was nothing. Honestly, anyone would've done the same." Luna stuttered, her cheeks bearing a pink tint at the praise. The two gave each other an awkward, one-armed hug due to a baby Pokémon being in the way of a more natural hug.

"Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Lillie. You too, Professor."

"Have a good night, Luna. Be ready to Tackle tomorrow!" Kukui shouted since he was at a distance. Lillie sped up her pace in order to catch up to him.

Opening the door, Luna allowed Arashi to jump out of her grasp and land on the tile floor proudly, barking in order to announce her presence.

"Aw, your Pokémon is quite the ball of energy, right Luna?"

"Hehe, yeah. Yeah, she is. Her name is Arashi. It means "storm.""

"Storm? Well, I should've expected that from you. You've said that if you were to name Pokémon, then you'd give them ones that hold meaning."

"And I delivered my word." A cheeky smile appeared on Luna's face as she watched the Meowth and Popplio converse, with meows and barks from the respective parties.

The mother and daughter continued their own conversation, and after checking the scratches on Luna's shoulder, her mother announced that it was time for bed.

The owner of ebony didn't realize how exhausted she was until her head hit the pillow, because she fell asleep almost instantaneously. Arashi was given a makeshift bed, and she too fell asleep, resting after all the excitement.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap._

The sound of the window being tapped on caught Luna's attention. Opening her eyes, she silently yawned before her eyes closed again, trying to get back to sleep. When the tapping returned, she felt a slight irritation, but sat up regardless. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at Arashi, who was blowing a bubble but never released it. It shrank with every inhale and expanded with each exhale. She looked peaceful in her sleep.

Then, she looked at the window and saw a bird outside before it flew off. Curiosity getting the better of Luna, she got out of bed, put on her sneakers and snuck her way out of her room and her home. It was undoubtedly really early in the morning, perhaps after one or two in the morning.

"Isn't it such a lovely night? The moon and stars are out, decorating the dark sky?"

As she approached the boy who stood at the wooden fence, Luna noted that he was slightly taller than her by a couple of inches. He had black hair like her, and his eyes were a dark brown. The shade was so dark, it could've been mistaken for black had it not been for the moonlight.

' _Although, there is something about that seems… off. I wonder if he is what I think he is.'_ Luna thought to herself as she answered with, "Yeah, it is. I've always preferred the night over the day. I'm not sure what it is, but it's probably how much cooler it seems to be now that the sun's down."

"Cor." Luna's attention was quickly focused on the bird that had tapped on her window. It was very elegant, almost regal looking. If it were a human, it would be the equivalent of a geisha.

"Oh, what kind of Pokémon is that?" She asked, surprised again that she couldn't understand it. In Tapu Koko's case, it made sense in the way that it was a very powerful Pokémon. As such, there was the possibility of it having a way to… disable her ability. With this bird, it shouldn't be that difficult.

"It's a Sensu Oricorio. This Pokémon is known for its form changing."

"Form changing?"

"Yeah. There's a meadow on each island, and the flowers there have a nectar that can change the form of an Oricorio. Melemele Island is known for Oricorio's Pom Pom Style. My dear Lacey is a lovely performer, but she's also a fighter when needed."

"Wow, I never thought that a Pokémon could change itself with so natural as drinking nectar."

"Say, you're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, my name is Luna."

"Luna, eh? Lovely name, almost like the moon itself. Consider this a welcoming gift." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled a necklace. It was a silver chain, and the pendant was really beautiful. It was hard to tell which shade of blue it was exactly, since its color was continuously shifting in the light. It was in the shape of a crescent moon with a smaller circle resting on the inner curve.

"That is a pretty necklace, but I shouldn't take it."

"Please, I insist."

Luna eventually decided to reach for it, and when she did, she knew. Closing her hand over it, she quickly glanced at the Sensu Oricorio and mentally said, " _ **I know what you're doing. I assume that you are a Ghost-Type. I have to say, that is quite the trick."**_

If the bird heard her, it didn't give a response. She took the necklace from the boy and said that she had to return to her home, and bid the boy and his Pokémon goodbye before entering her home again to go back to sleep. The boy, however, headed to Iki Town, wanting to see if the rumor of the destroyed bridge was true.

Indeed, it was.

"Ko."

The Oricorio landed on the ground, tense. She was anticipating an attack, but it never came.

"Ko ko ko. Ko." The Flying/Ghost type blinked in surprise at both the tapu's sudden appearance and its request, but quickly obeyed. With a sway of her wings, the boy disappeared, "his" usefulness at its end.

"Ko?"

"Cor corio. Cor cor cor corio." [I had to. She had a similar aura to the last one.]

"Ko ko?"

"Corio." [To make the delivery less awkward.]

"Ko ko ko ko."

"Corio corio." [I understand. But remember her fate.]

The smaller bird quickly flew off, back to its native island as Tapu Koko looked up at the moon, mulling over the bird's words. Of course it will remember. It may be fickle, but it wasn't one to shirk its duties as a guardian. He thought of one that was much more likely to do so, and had sensed the damage of the wrath. Heh. Sometimes, humans were foolish enough to insult their respective tapu, whilst others had some common sense or basic knowledge to think twice.

Hmm…

How long it will take for the pieces to arrive? For the opposition to arrive?


	6. Behind the Scenes

**Chapter 5: Behind the Scenes**

If there was one thing that Maria was, it was that she was an early bird. Which is why after checking to see if Luna was still asleep, she returned to her own room, heading for her personal laptop. Turning it on, she typed in her username and password, granting herself access. Already, there was a chat request, but she expected it. After all, her job was not the easiest thing in the world. Unfortunately, her camera wasn't working, so she could only hear him.

"Ah, Maria, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well, sir. Luna herself has improved over the last few years. I apologize for failing to protect Taiyo, however."

"You couldn't have expected them to find those two, let alone blackmail your friend to hand Taiyo over."

Maria frowned at the reminder. Yes, a dear friend of hers had to be a surrogate father to both Luna and Taiyo. He knew of her job, so he understood the secrecy and her limited responses. And to make it up, she had paid him, or at least attempted to. He had refused because he said that he would do it for a friend. Although, now she wondered if it was something else that made him agree.

"I'm still can't wrap my head around the fact that they didn't find us for so long. Four years. Longer than I expected."

"Longer than any of us thought, indeed. Say, Luna has adjusted well, despite the setback. Do you think that she'll do well on her own? She is far away from them."

Maria hesitated. She wanted Luna to go out and explore Alola. She wanted her to grow up and learn how to defend herself, because she had to eventually. But, there was the risk of her getting caught by them, just like her brother.

She didn't realize that she vocalized her thoughts until her boss said, "I can see why you're hesitant, but we all know that she'll encounter those guys eventually. It's the variable of Luna defending herself that's the issue. What better way of learning that than on a journey."

"I understand what you're saying, sir. But-"

Her boss let out an exasperated sigh. "No buts on this matter, Maria. I know that you've grown close to them, and with Taiyo's kidnapping, you've practically hovering around Luna. You have to let her go. That's an order."

* * *

Luna's nose caught the smell of food being cooked, which made her stomach rumble. Even though she was hungry, she didn't want to leave her bed because she felt so very tired. This was a common feeling for her. She liked to sleep in, while her brother Taiyo woke up early and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin.

But it wasn't like Arashi was going to let that happen, anyway. At the smell of food, she woke up immediately and looked at her partner's sleeping form. At the same time, the door opened, revealing the Meowth the Popplio met last night. And he oddly had an Awakening in his paws.

"Bwark…" [Uh…]

"Meow." [A joke your human's mother has.]

The sea lion tilted her head.

"Meow meow." [Since Luna sleeps in a lot, her mom likes giving me Awakenings and tells me to go wake her up.]

"Bwark…" [Oh, really…] A glint of mischief appeared in the Popplio's eyes as she looked back at the sleeping human. She hopped her way over to the bed and jumped up, landing on the mattress. Luna shifted to sleep on her back, which made it all the more convenient for Arashi.

If the dip of the mattress didn't wake her up, then surely a pressure on her body would, right?

Luna opened her eyes to see a blue face smiling back at her, booping her on the nose with its own.

"Hehe… Aren't you being cheeky?" She said tiredly as she began to sit up and stretch her arms. The Popplio quickly barked out a response before following the Meowth out of her room. As she changed out of her pajamas and into a clean set of clothes, she looked at her desk to see the necklace the "boy" had given her.

"So, it wasn't a dream…" She muttered under her breath before chuckling softly. "That Pokémon was quite a crafty one, using a spirit to hand me the necklace. But why would it do that? It's rather strange." She grabbed it, and was surprised of how cool it was because it was in the sun for some time, so it should've felt hot.

"Mom, do you know what this necklace is?" Was the first thing Luna said to her mother as a pile of pancakes was set on the table in front of her. The necklace was on the table, its bright blue color standing out against the lacquered wood. There was a moment of silence from her mother before she responded.

"It looks like a Moone necklace. Where did you find this?"

"It was on the ground on my way home." The lie came out a bit too natural for her, but she was used to it. If she said the truth, her mother would've lectured her about sneaking out… again. "Why is it called a Moone necklace?" Luna asked. She knew that her mother was born and raised in Alola, and she moved to Kanto to see more of the world when she was old enough to move.

"There are legends in Alola that talk about the two Pokémon that are the embodiments of the sun and moon. And apparently, these two Legendaries could choose a human to be a champion of sorts, if they so wished. As a kid, I heard that the last two chosen had suddenly gone violent and attacked some people on another island before they were…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Killed?" Luna filled in, not really wanting the word she said to be true, but the look in her eyes proved her assumption.

"Yes." Maria's voice took on a clipped tone for the confirmation before she cleared her throat. "But no one really knows what actually happened because you know how stories go."

"Mmhm. They get all twisted and distorted beyond recognition."

Arashi listened to the two humans, her mind going back to the legend they were referring. The version she had heard from the kahuna was different: Apparently, the two champions had gotten into an argument and they fought. It was their injuries that led to their deaths. How odd…

If Luna had heard the sea lion's thoughts, she did well to hide it. Actually, she looked much better than she did last night, Arashi noted. Her skin wasn't as sickly pale as it was from the night before. And she appeared to be more focused on the present now as well.

 _ **[Hey, Luna, can we do some training today? Please?]**_

" _ **Give me a minute, Arashi."**_

Seeing how invested her human was into the conversation of the necklace, the sea lion felt a slight irritation. Until an idea popped into her head and made her smile mischievously. Arashi eyed the Meowth sitting in the kitchen, munching on some food of his own. She took a deep breath and blew a bubble before releasing it towards the distracted Pokémon. The Meowth understandably freaked out when he realized that he was trapped in a bubble and floating above the floor. Arashi's bubbles were quite tough to pop, the feline noted. And for good reason, too. Ask any Pokémon that was currently under Hala's care, and they can list off the things that developed Arashi's bubbles to the way they were, with trying to stop arguments being the most common.

"Mason!" Luna's mother shouted as the the two humans turned their attention to the panicking Pokémon. Luna immediately looked at her Popplio, her question evident in her eyes. Said Popplio only looked up at her with adorable eyes, trying to feign innocence.

"Bwark?" [What?]

" _ **You really are a cheeky devil, aren't you?"**_

 _ **[Not really. Rowlet and Litten are usually worse than me.]**_

Luna groaned and shook her head, exasperated at Arashi's antics. "Arashi…"

"Bwark…" [Fine.]

With a clap of her flippers, the bubble popped, freeing Mason from his prison. As she watched her mom cradle the Meowth in order for him to calm down, Luna picked up Arashi and declared that she was going to go train with Arashi for a little bit before heading for the front door.

And then, the door opened, revealing the Professor. Both Luna and Arashi were surprised, reacting badly to the sudden intrusion. With the human girl dropping the Popplio and the Pokémon firing off a Water Gun at the professor, hitting him in the face.

"Sorry, Professor! You just startled us both." Luna said, but a part of her didn't really feel sorry. In fact, she felt partially glad that she got back at him for what he did last night.

"May I ask why you thought it was a good idea to even open the door without knocking?" Maria asked, though it sounded like a scold to the girl's ears.

"I was going to see if Luna was ready to practice on catching a Pokémon, and then I get hit by a Water Gun."

That was when Arashi let out a series of barks that judging by the tone, there was some foul language in there.

" _ **Arashi, why would even you call him that? Where did you even learn those kind of words?"**_

 _ **[Blame the Professor and Kahuna. Did those two really think that we weren't going to learn from them?]**_

The girl blinked, before mentally responding with, " _ **Well… At the very least, you didn't learn from me."**_

"Luna, what did Arashi say?"

"You don't want me to translate, Mom. Trust me." Luna then shifted her attention to the professor and said, "I apologize if I sound rude, but I already know the basics of catching Pokémon. Some of my older friends back in Kanto taught me."

…

After handing Luna some Pokéballs and Potions, the two adults watched the girl and her Popplio leave the house before Kukui broke the silence.

"Does she remember anything?"

"No. We've made sure to suppress them. The only times where we believe she begins to remember is when she has nightmares. Usually of being trapped or floating in a black void. When that happens, I have to suppress it even further."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just remove them, Maria?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't my choice to make." Maria sighed, blowing off some stress. "Haven't convinced her to sleep earlier, either. It's almost like she's nocturnal…"

The way she trailed off caught the professor's attention. "Maria?"

But the woman was deep in thought, recalling the events that occurred six years ago.

* * *

 _It was only a matter of time before the break-in began. And besides, the twins loved her. Probably because she was one of the few people that actually cared for them. They even started calling her "Mom."_

 _Which made her feel the slight anger that she had towards their birth mother, who had chosen to abandon them. But surely, leaving the two had to have some sort of reason. The man Maria had to call her "boss" didn't really care about the woman, only the children. The boy had his blue eyes while the girl had his black hair. At the time, the girl was in a very deep sleep, and her brother had to carry her out of the building as the guards and workers were distracted with defense and a slight panic._

 _The two siblings trusted Maria deeply enough to run away with her._

* * *

"Maria?" Kukui was waving a hand in front of the woman's face, who snapped out of her memory enough to remember what exactly that man's intentions were. She had seen what their DNA was composed of. That was why she was so protective of them. She wanted them to have a chance of living normal lives. And of course, going out to explore a region was a part of that life.

But, the risk of Luna getting caught was still there. Even at this moment, far away from Kanto, separated by an ocean.

…

Her boss was right. She had let Luna go. She wanted her girl to grow up and find who she could become, despite the sudden loss of Taiyo and the separation of her friends and the man that that she thought was her father.

And besides, even Maria herself had to learn how to be better.


	7. Plugging In

**Chapter 6: Plugging In**

"Good job, Arashi!" Luna said as yet another Yungoos collapsed from exhaustion. The Popplio before her barked happily as she recovered from the battle. Crossing the patch of tall grass, Luna knelt down and rubbed the sea lion's head whilst feeding her a yellow bean.

"Do you need a Potion?"

"Bwark." [No, not yet.]

"Good."

After some Trainer battles, finding some items, and a Potion, the two found themselves at the entrance to Iki Town.

 _ **[Luna, I think there's something on the other side of the grass to our left.]**_

Looking past the tall grass, Luna could see something shine on the ground. Allowing Arashi to hop into her arms, the young girl made her through the grass, surprisingly not encountering a single Pokémon.

But she expected one when she crossed. It was just how it was initiated that caught her by surprise.

Just as she knelt down to grab the item, a pair of appendages came up from the ground and clamped down on it.

"Grubbin." The owner of the appendages appeared, crawling out of the dirt was a little larva-like Pokémon. And she wasn't going to lie, but Luna thought that it looked cute.

"Er… Excuse me, little one, but can you please let that Paralyze Heal go?" Luna asked kindly, holding out her left arm as she held Arashi in her right.

The Pokémon before the two shook its head. Then, Arashi wriggled her way out of Luna and hopped down to the ground and barked at the one before her. Just as Luna was about to translate what she was hearing, she felt a strange presence appear. Looking around, she tried to locate the source until she saw the speck of yellow, orange, and black in the sky. Her skin tingled, the hairs on her arms standing up from the energy that the tapu emitted.

"Bwark!" [Arashi!]

"Huh?" Snapping her gaze back to her partner, she noticed that the two Pokémon were looking at her expectantly.

 _ **[Hello there. Arashi told me that you were a psychic and that you would understand me. Is that true?]**_

Luna blinked for a moment, trying to get used to the little male voice she was now hearing in her head. "Yes. Yes, that's true."

 _ **[Really? That's cool. But uh, yeah, I can give you this Paralyze Heal if you let me battle you. Think this item here as a payment of sorts.]**_

Luna contemplated the offer before saying her own condition.

" _ **And what happens if I win?"**_

 _ **[Hmm… I get to be a part of your team?]**_

Closing her eyes, Luna thought about the terms she had made with this Pokémon before nodding. "I accept those terms."

Seemingly happy, the tiny Pokémon flicked its head up to toss the item with it jaws. Luna caught the small, pale yellow bottle in her hands before placing it in her bag.

 _ **[Oh!]**_

" _ **Something wrong, Arashi?"**_

 _ **[No, not really. I think.]**_

The girl gave her partner an unconvinced look before shrugging her shoulders. She looked inside her bag and pulled out her Pokédex.

"Sorry about this, but do you mind?"

The opposing Pokémon shook its head, indicating that it was fine. Holding the Pokédex up, Luna scanned it and the same voice from last night appeared again.

" _Grubbin, the Larva Pokémon. A Bug Type. They often gather near places frequented by Electric Pokémon in order to avoid being attacked by bird Pokémon. Catch this Pokémon to find additional information."_

A Grubbin, huh?

"Ready, Arashi?" Luna asked as she put her Dex away.

"Bwark!" [Yep!]

"Grub grubbin." [I'm ready as well.]

"Okay!" Relaxing her muscles, Luna raised her mental guard, blocking her thoughts from the Grubbin's.

"Arashi, use Pound!"

With determination in her eyes, the Popplio hopped towards the tiny Grubbin and swung her tail as if she was about to slap it. And she didn't miss.

The small bug made some noises that sounded vaguely sounded like he was impressed before he attacked in turn. He then spewed out a string of sticky web that wrapped around Arashi's form. She barked in protest as she attempted to free her flippers. The Grubbin took advantage and lunged at the Popplio's neck, catching the collar and pinching it between his pincers.

Arashi's reaction to this caught Luna off guard. And it was understandable. I mean, the dark look that had suddenly appeared in her partner's eyes showed that she _did not_ like it in the slightest.

That was when she let out an emotional cry that seemed to tug at Luna's heart. The Grubbin however, was blown off, letting go of the other's collar.

' _Disarming Voice… That might explain her earlier reaction.'_ Luna thought to herself. She must've learned that while they challenged some of the Trainers earlier.

"Grubbin grubbin!" [I give! I give!] The Grubbin was lying on his back, trying to get back up on his stubby legs, but ultimately failing.

Luna giggled a little before walking over to the little bug, holding a small Potion in her hand. She sprayed it onto him, sensing the healing take effect.

A little sigh escaped the Grubbin's mouth, and he was scooped up by the girl after she placed the empty bottle in her bag. She held him in the palms of her hands, smiling softly and kindly.

"You know, you don't have to join me if you don't want to. I truly understand."

It was at that moment that the Grubbin saw Luna's eyes change briefly. For a moment, they were a deep maroon, and there was that aura of power that felt similar to that of the tapu. He, along with many other Pokémon, had heard about Tapu Koko saving a human from the ravine. She held something deep within her, something that had to have caught the guardian's attention. And that caught his own attention.

 _ **[No, I want to. I've always wanted to be on a team. And at the very least, I can learn how to counter bird Pokémon.]**_

Luna blinked, and the red color disappeared from her eyes. Shifting the Grubbin's weight to her left hand, her right hand absentmindedly reached into her bag and grabbed a Pokéball and held it out for the Larva Pokémon.

In response, he pushed the little button, letting himself be consumed by a red light. The Pokéball made three attempts to move out of Luna's grasp, but she held the ball firmly. Finally, it made a small _click_ , signaling the capture.

With Arashi following her, Luna walked out of the tall grass and headed back home. With the Grubbin's Pokéball still in her hand, Luna tossed it up in the air, freeing the little bug.

"So, do you have a name?" She asked the little boy.

"Grub. Grub?" [No. Why?]

"I wanted to give you a name, but I wasn't sure in case you already did."

He closed his eyes, thinking about it, before opening them and nodding, his pincers acting like a signal to the lone human.

"Hmm… How about Charger?" Luna suggested. Another nod confirmed it.

 _ **[You were totally thinking about how he looked like a battery, weren't you?]**_ Arashi's voice intruded Luna's head.

" _ **...Maybe. But, calling him 'Battery' would've sounded really bad."**_

 _ **[What are you talking a- Oh.]**_

" _ **See what I mean?"**_

Picking up her teammate, Luna let Charger rest on her shoulder, and quickly picked up Arashi into her arms, choosing to let her take a break from her battles while enjoying company with her partner and new friend.

* * *

 **A whole month without updating... Wow, I was really out of it. Hopefully, next chapter comes out sooner next time. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	8. The Festival

**Okay, so I wasn't sure how to write this out because battles/fights have never really been my strong suit. Aside from romance, which is my bane in writing. But I'm getting off track, aren't I?**

 **Alright, it's time for the festival to start.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Festival**

Three days. It had been three days ever since Luna had met Charger. Maria took a special liking to him because she specialized with Bug-types. During those three days, both Luna and Arashi had been training Charger near their home and within the nearby tall grass. The little Grubbin had learned Mud-Slap, and the three were happy about that.

Even if it meant that the two girls had to clean him up whenever he used it. Although, Luna noted how quick and sturdy her little Charger was. On a physical level, he could take quite a few hits. He couldn't do the same with the special attacks, however.

"Alola, Luna!"

Unfortunately for her two Pokémon, who were just beginning to get into the rhythm of another training session, Luna shifted her attention to see Kukui, who was walking towards her. Her body tensed up, something her little team didn't miss. From what Arashi told him, Charger came up with the idea that something must've happened to her before she moved to Alola. As of right now, Luna has yet to tell either of them.

"Hello- I mean, alola, professor." Luna responded, curious on why he was here.

"The festival's about to start, cousin. You can't miss it, especially if it's your first one."

"He's right, Luna." Maria said as she exited the home and descended the few steps between the landing and the actual ground.

"Mom…"

"Luna…"

The eleven year old sighed in exasperation before returning her Pokémon, telepathically apologizing to them both. She guessed that she should let them rest for today. "Okay, let's go."

…

It was a bit cool to see how much everyone in this town had gone all out for this festival. Though, a part of Luna wondered if the enthusiasm was a requirement of sorts. Even if it was, the energy was infectious, and Luna could feel a small smile appear on her face.

But the smile went away from she felt a pair of eyes staring at her back. Her initial thought was that it was Tapu Koko once again looking at her curiously, but then she noticed the lack of energy. It was colder, and more of a lingering examination. And it creeped her out.

Her body involuntary shuddered, which caught Maria's attention immediately. "Are you okay, Luna?"

"Y-yeah. Just got a little cold for a moment." Came the lie that the mom easily saw through. She looked over her shoulder to see a young boy at the bottom of the stairs. He had dull blue eyes, and pale blonde hair. His attire consisted of white or light colors, but what was around his neck made her breath get caught in her throat. It was a deep yellow-orange in color, with four points sharply sticking out of a circle. From this distance, she couldn't make out any details about the necklace if they were any.

Maria blinked, and the boy was gone. If she didn't know any better, then she would've thought that the boy was her dear boy Taiyo. And what he wore around his neck would've been the Sunne Amulet…

' _No, that couldn't be it,'_ she thought to herself. The idea of her children coincidentally wearing the two amulets that sounded like they were specifically tailored to the both of them was crazy.

Just a bit nuts.

* * *

Lillie had known for years that she wasn't that much of a party person. Not to the point of being a wallflower, however, unlike someone she knew. Not like Hau was going to let anyone not go, anyway.

How did she know? Because she could see the boy jumping up and down as he conversed with Luna a couple of yards away. And Luna looked about ready to straight up leave until she locked her ebony eyes with her own emerald. She said something that must've placated Hau, because he made a beeline for the buffet to gorge on the food.

"Barely been here a week, and Hau's already starting to bug me." Luna muttered under her breath, but Lillie heard. "I know how you feel, but he'll start to grow on you soon enough."

"Hehe. Yeah. But, I'm starting to feel nervous. Why is it that it has to be at the moment that I head to the festival that I'm told that I'm going to participate in the ceremonial battle?" The newcomer grumbled in irritation. Luna was never a fan of last minute things. She tolerated it back in Kanto because of her friends, and even the move to Alola was something she was starting to accept.

Lillie felt her bag shift a bit. She looked down to see a pair of pale yellow eyes staring back at her through the opening. She smiled softly and reached into the bag to pet Nebby on the head, and received a content coo in response.

Luna's smile was that of a mother, a smile that was warm and tender. "I think Nebby wants to enjoy the festival. Why not let her out? It can't be good staying in the bag all day."

Lillie knew that Luna was right, but she knew that she couldn't comply. "I will, but later on. Like I told you, there are people stealing other people's Pokémon, and I just can't the risk of letting it- I mean, her, out."

Knowing a compromise when she heard one, Luna acquiesced. But she mentally ask the nebula Pokémon how she was doing.

 **[I'm okay.]** Was Nebby's response. **[It's a bit too toasty in here, though.]**

Luna's lips twisted into a wry smile, wisely choosing to drop the issue. Instead, she thought about her brother, and how he most likely would've enjoyed the festival. Unfortunately, those light thoughts gave way to darker ones, ones that surrounded her father. Her black eyes darkened considerably, and if one were to see them now, they would've commented on how they were vantablack. What had happened to Taiyo had spawned the distrust of any and all adult human males.

"L-Luna?" The fear in Lillie's voice made her suddenly aware of the fact that she was growling lowly, and her anger was starting to rob her of her senses. She closed her eyes, and tried to slow her breathing. Inhale, exhale. She kept the mantra in her head, slowly calming down.

She opened her eyes, which seemed to have lost the catalyst for their sudden darkness.

"Sorry about that, Lillie. I guess I just got too absorbed in my thoughts for a moment there."

Lillie would be lying if she said she wasn't curious, but she was currently a bit terrified of Luna. She would've stayed away from the new girl if it weren't for the fact that Luna saved Nebby at the bridge. And mixed in with the concern and fear, was the underlying sense of concern. She wanted to help Luna, but she didn't know why or how.

* * *

The time of the ceremonial battle had arrived, and Luna once again felt a pair of eyes on her. But the spike in energy was what told her that it was Tapu Koko this time around.

And if a part of her was interpreting this moment correctly, the guardian was placing its high expectations onto her.

 _'Great,'_ she thought to herself before telepathically speaking to her Pokémon. **_"The battle is about to begin. Are you both ready?"_**

 _ **[Yep!]**_ Was Arashi's response.

 ** _[I am, yes.]_** Charger's response.

Luna then shifted her attention to Hala's little speech, which she just managed to hear him say Hau's name.

"Before you stands Hau- grandson to the kahuna. And before him stands Luna- one who has met with Tapu Koko."

As she ascended the steps to the platform, she could hear the whispers from the residents.

"What?!"

"What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is! Hah, that's just typical of it!"

Luna felt a nervousness and pressure build up, before her mother's voice washed it away.

"Charger! Arashi! You two take care of my little Luna!"

Before her, Hau spoke, excited and maybe a bit impatient. "As long as we have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?

"Of course." The girl gave a curt nod.

"Luna! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!" Hala shouted, being the referee for the battle.

Taking out a Pokéball each, the two kids tossed them up.

"Come out, Charger!"

"Show them what you're made of, Dud!"

As the Grubbin landed on the wooden platform, he looked at his opponent, which was a Pichu.

 _'Hm… Interesting. An electric type that would've been advantageous for Hau had I sent Arashi out first. But,'_ Luna spared a glance to Charger, _'Charger know Mud-Slap. That's a Ground-type move. But Dud most likely will attack first.'_

"Charm the Grubbin, Dud!"

"Slow Dud down with String Shot, Charger!"

A trio of pink hearts came from the Pichu, making the Grubbin hesitate for a moment before he shook his head and spat out the sticky string, and was glad that the web got stuck to the Pichu.

 _ **"Anticipate another Charm, Charger."**_ Luna's voice echoed in his little head, and he listened.

"Charm him again!"

"Use Mud-Slap!"

To Hau's horror, the Grubbin hopped off the stage, avoiding the Pichu's Charm ,and conveniently found some mud near the bottom of the stage. Picking some up, he hopped back onto the stage, tossing the mud in the mouse's direction, hitting it right in the face. It let out a cry of pain as it turned away, trying to get the mud out of his eyes. Taking advantage, Luna pointed at the Pichu and shouted, "Vice Grip!"

The small bug lunged at the tail of his opponent, and only realized his mistake too late. He didn't register the electricity sparking from the mouse's cheeks. Feeling a pair of pincers on his tail, Dud whirled around and threw the bug off, a bit annoyed that his vision was still a bit blurry because of the mud.

Seeing the small trails of electricity surrounding her Pokémon, Luna realized what had happened. She didn't take into the account the chance of Dud having the Static ability, let alone said ability being active at that time. Mentally cursing herself, she began to debate on whether or not she should use her only Paralyze Heal to get rid of Charger's paralysis.

 ** _[Don't. I can handle it.]_** His voice reverberated in her head, and she immediately responded back with, **_"But the chance of you unable to move is noticeable now."_**

"Thunder Shock!"

Seeing the electricity surge through her teammate, Luna felt the pressure begin to build on her choice. Finally, she swallowed down her nerves, and took the pale yellow bottle out of her bag and spritzed some on the Larva Pokémon, whose paralysis was disappearing.

"Tail Whip!"

 _'Drat! So, that's his game. Weaken my Pokémon, and then strike'_ Her onyx eyes narrowed. _'Well, two can play that game.'_

"Mud-Slap!"

Choosing to stay on the stage this time, Charger's pincers glowed as he tossed the mud that had appeared between them, once again hitting the Pichu in the face.

Seriously, how would some of these Ground-Type moves work if they're in a building or battling on solid stone? But anyway…

Once again, the Pichu cried out in pain and showed irritation at how his already impaired vision was worsening again.

"Dud, try to paralyze Charger again with Thunder Shock!" Hau shouted, hoping to impede the Grubbin.

In response, Luna tilted her head slightly to the right, and her Pokémon responded by hopping in the same direction, avoiding the Electric-type move. Both her body and Charger's showed tension, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

The sound of sparks seemed louder to Luna's ears, and she timed each break, which she estimated to be around four to five seconds.

"Charger, Vice Grip!" It was concise, and sounded like an order. The Grubbin lunged for the Pichu, whose electricity stopped as soon he lunged. As his pincers pinned the mouse's arms to his sides, he tightened his grip only slightly before releasing his opponent. Dud collapsed, his energy spent.

"Dud is unable to battle! The victory goes to Luna!" Hala exclaimed. Hau returned his Pichu to his Pokéball, and took out the one that held his partner.

 ** _"Charger, are you alright?"_** Luna telepathically asked, her concern evident.

 ** _[Somewhat, but I don't think I can think another hit right now. Let Arashi take this one.]_**

 _ **"Gotcha."**_

"Shadow, come on out!" Hau tossed the Pokéball up, releasing his Litten.

"Charger, return!" The weakened bug was enveloped in red before being returned to his Pokéball. Returning his to the bag, Luna took out Arashi's and called her out.

"Deja vu, Hau?" Luna smiled happily, and he responded with, "Yeah! But, I'll make sure to go all out!"

"Water Gun!"

"Ember!"

The two attacks hit each other, creating a wall of steam. But the Litten's cries and a thump on the wood was all they heard to confirm it. And when the steam dissipated, everyone could see that Litten was on the ground, unconscious.

"Shadow is unable to battle… The winner of this battle goes to Luna!"

The human girl sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. As if her energy had been completely drained from her. She freed Charger and gave her two Pokémon a Pokébean: a red one for Arashi and a yellow one for Charger. As they chewed on their rewards, they received pats on their heads and overheard the whispers of the people who watched.

"Phew… That was awesome, Luna! I had a lot of fun battling you." Hau exclaimed.

"Hehehe, yeah, same. That was really fun. I was worried that Dud's Static ability was going to be a problem for both Charger and Arashi. Arashi especially, because of the advantage Electric types have over Water types."

"Come on, Luna, you don't have to think these battles like that. These battles are mostly for fun." Hau said cheerily.

There was something about the way he said it that completely threw Luna off. It made her stomach churn in disgust. It was now obvious to her that Hau saw things positively, and made the assumption that bad things would be seen in a more negative light. To her, that concept of black and white views made her sick.

Taking a deep breath, she responded with, "I understand where you're coming from, Hau. I really do, but that sort of thinking only ends up hurting you in the long run. I have friends that have met people with similar mentalities, so they know what they're talking about.

"However, this is only my opinion. I can't change the way you think nor can I change the way you act. But… Just keep in mind that this positivity you have will appear insensitive to others in the wrong situation."

Luna had no way of knowing if anything she said had gotten through his head or not. At least she tried, though.

Hala walked up to the two children, congratulating the two. "You two have put up a wonderful battle. Surely, Tapu Koko will-"

The kahuna was interrupted by the cries of the aforementioned guardian, who was leaving trails of electricity as it flew around in the air. It sounded… happy?

 _'No, that's not the right word. It's more like… satisfaction.'_ Luna thought as the energy in the air lessened and the curious gaze of the tapu was taken off of her.

"Ho! There it is! Tapu Koko's song of approval." Hala shifted his gaze to Luna and remembered. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time that you have this, Luna." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he took out a silver armlet. Taking the item with slight confusion, Luna examined it closely whilst noting its energy. The energy was akin to that sparkling stone that the tapu had given her, but it felt more restrained or tempered in some way or manner. As she slipped it onto her left wrist, she let it wash over her, and slowly relaxed her mental guard.

"So.. What is this, exactly?" She inquired, her onyx eyes showing confusion.

"A Z-RIng. It is a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon. It can bring out their Z-Power." Hala explained to the girl. "We Kahunas can make them by refining sparkling stones. Sparkling stones like the one Tapu Koko had given you. Make sure you take good of it, Luna."

Luna nodded slowly. "I will, sir. Thank you."

"Although," Hala continued, "Until you collect any Z-Crystals from your island challenge, you won't be able to draw out the power that's held within your Pokémon. And yet, you have already received a sparkling stone. It's apparent that Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you, Luna… Or perhaps, it has a mission for you because you hold something powerful inside you."

 _'Well, the tapu's not wrong by that train of thought, I guess. Being a psychic does hold give me a sense of power. But, I've never really tried anything outside telepathic communication with Pokémon.'_ Luna thought to herself.

"In other words," Hala, Hau, and Luna turned their attention to Kukui, whose grin was that of a madman, "I think it's time for you to begin your Island Challenge!"

Tilting her head to the side, Luna asked, "What's the Island Challenge?"

Holding up four fingers, the professor answered. "Four islands! The island challenge gives you the opportunity of traveling to the four islands of Alola. The aim is to be the strongest Trainer- the champion of the island challenge!"

"Okay… Well, it's interesting, to say the least." Luna muttered under her breath.

"Professor, I believe that this is a conversation for another time. Night has fallen upon us and we should get these children to bed."

Luna looked down to her small team to see Arashi and Charger yawn, their eyelids drooping tiredly. Sparing them from spending any more energy, she returned them, allowing the two to rest.

After saying goodnight to both Hau and the kahuna, Kukui led Lillie and Luna back home. Luna couldn't remember due to her own exhaustion meddling with her concentration. Which she did recall was entering her home, getting ready for bed, and releasing her Pokémon. It was a routine for the three in a way. Arashi made her way to her bed, and Charger headed for the underside of Luna's bed, where his own makeshift bed resided.

Before she got too comfortable in her own bed, Luna's eyes were quickly locked on the Moone Amulet that had found itself back on her desk. Her mother must've put it there. She was curious, but it'd have to wait in the morning.

With her head on the pillow, Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Current Stats**

 **Arashi - LV 11 (Learned Baby-Doll Eyes after battle)**

 **Charger - LV 8**


	9. The Other Sides

**Well, I have to give the other twin some sort of spotlight in this story here, right? And I threw in the other brother and mother in just for the hell of it. I'll expand on those two eventually.**

 **Yes, this is a bit on the shorter side, compared to the previous chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Other Sides**

"Yes, Mother?"

Lusamine looked up from her paperwork to see her "son." Around the same age as the traitors she calls her biological children, he had clear blue eyes, and silver hair that was originally blonde.

Her eyes landed on the item he wore around his neck, the reason and source of his appearance. There wasn't a whole lot of information about the amulets of the sun and moon, but observation goes a long way in research. What she had discerned so far was the longer it was worn, the more noticeable the changes were.

She had also done some deep digging in regards to the lore regarding the champions. There weren't many, to be honest, but she did notice the trend of the few that were recorded had names that had connections to either the sun or moon.

"Taiyo, have you gotten anything from your gift?"

To her disappointment, Taiyo shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have not. My sister has always been the more mischievous one. However, I have the suspicion of her not wearing the Moone Amulet yet or at all."

Lusamine closed her eyes in contemplation, wondering how exactly was she going to find the other one of the pair.

"Is everything alright, Mother? You seem… agitated about something." Taiyo sounded concerned as he slowly walked to her, blue eyes scanning for any physical problems.

The woman smiled softly, looking at the young boy. She raised her hand to run her fingers through his pale hair. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"I am okay, dear Taiyo. Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

Realizing that she was right, Taiyo excused himself from her office. Lusamine's smile slowly dropped as the voice in her head spoke, telling that she should give him the poison she had given others. She contemplated the idea before saving that as a last resort.

* * *

In a motel room, a teenage boy groaned in frustration as he tried to relieve himself of his headache. His partner looked at him, before closing its eyes in an attempt to sleep.

' _To think that it has been two years now. I hope Lillie is okay.'_ Was the boy's thought as he worried over his younger sister.

Gladion had done what he did not only for his sister's sake, but for the Pokémon in the room with him. Yes, he did feel guilty for abandoning Lillie, but he hoped to keep their mother's attention on him because of his actions.

It worked, up until three months ago, anyway.

He had noticed some agitation within Team Skull, and normally that wasn't his business. But that didn't mean he'd overhear the conversations the grunts would occasionally. All he gathered was that a Pokémon was stolen, and apparently they were tasked to find it.

His guard rose even more usual because he thought that they were referring to him. But after three months? He had a gut feeling that it had something to with Lillie, and he was partially hoping that he was wrong.

* * *

Taiyo was in his bed, trying to get comfortable, but his head refused to as it ran through many thoughts. The majority of them circled around his sister, Luna, and his heart ached. He really missed her a lot. If she was ever found, he hoped that she liked her new mother. She was kind, sweet, and really cared about Pokémon.

As he closed from his eyes, he felt himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

 _Only to wake up in a sea of black, gasping for air. He was sitting on the ground, where a ring of yellow-orange energy surrounded him. He stood up, and began walking around, feeling something solid under his feet, but couldn't see what he was walking on. He could hear his footsteps echo, but it sounded like there was another pair of feet creating their own._

 _Eventually, he came across a pool of reflective water. He knelt and dipped his hand into the cool liquid, and froze when he saw what was in the water._

 _It was Luna, submerged and bound with chains. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't struggling._

 _A protective instinct kicked in, and he dove in to help free her. The water was clear and cold, making it easier to see her. And it was easier to spot the difference. Not only was Luna's hair longer than the last time he saw her, it was a blonde color. And that creeped him out greatly, because whoever this girl was looked like a female version of him._

 _He reacted badly to the doppelganger, and attempted to swim back to the surface, but noticed that he couldn't. The surface of the water was solid now, but it was see-through like glass. He pounded his fist against hoping to catch someone's attention._

 _That's when a circle of blue appeared in the distance, and standing within that circle was the actual Luna, having entered the void when she herself fell asleep._

 _He could see her look around before landing her gaze on him and his predicament. She ran towards him and rested her palms against the surface, her black eyes and hair much more familiar to Taiyo._

" _Brother? Brother? How did you get in this mirror?"_

 _Mirror? Taking a couple of steps back, Taiyo noticed the frame that surrounded the glass that wasn't there before. It was the color of marble, and for all he knew, it was carved out of marble as well._

" _I don't know, Luna, but you have to get me out of here."_

 _That is when the twins heard a myriad of voices, some male and some female, speak to them._

" _ **Children of the day and night, a war is coming your way. If you cannot settle your differences, we will forever be torn apart and we will be unable to aid you."**_

 _To both of their shock, they recognized who was speaking to them. It was their friends. They looked around and saw each one of them, suspended in the void. They all had an aura or power that seemed to resemble the Legendaries they had read in many stories._

 _And then, another voice entered, but this one was more ethereally dark, and the contradiction made the two shudder. They felt threatened when they heard the voice, but they didn't know why._

" _ **So you are the newcomers. Interesting. You both are so full of light…"**_

 _The voice trailed off, and Luna looked around with a sense of intense paranoia. Then, she looked at Taiyo again, fear clouding her eyes. She immediately ran away, but stopped suddenly._

" _ **It'd be a shame for it to be snuffed out."**_

 _Red appeared on Luna's back, and she promptly collapsed. And Taiyo couldn't do anything to help her._

* * *

Taiyo sat up in his bed, shivering and gasping for breath. That whole thing felt so impossibly real, and that disturbed him. Because to him, that meant that Luna was in impending danger.

That's when he knew what he had to. He had to find his sister and bring her to the place that he was in, so she could see the new home that she was going to eventually live in.

Yes, that was what he had to do.


End file.
